hora de aventura con Fionna y Cake
by noroxia
Summary: hora de aventura, finn, jake, fionna, cake, príncipe, reina helada, dulce reino, noroxia, esta es una historia graciosa es como la continuación de lo que había pasado en el capitulo original de hda la versión femenina de finn y jake, espero les guste, no olviden comentar y dejar sugerencias para hacer historias mas divertidas n n.


Hora de aventura

"Fionna y cake"

Esta historia comienza en el palacio de la reina helada mientras fragua un plan para quedarse con el príncipe y vengarse de Fionna y cake por haberles arruinado el plan pasado

R. helada: (hablando sola y con cara de maligna) ahora sí que me las pagarán esa Fionna y esa maldita de cake… ya no podrán escapar a esto jaajajaja

Mientras tanto en casa de Fionna, el príncipe gumball golpea la puerta

Príncipe: buenas tardes cake y Fionna, vengo a invitarlas a un nuevo baile que estoy realizando en el palacio del dulce reino es para compensar todo el escándalo que hizo la reina helada… que dicen irán?

Fionna: (con cara de no estar convencida) he…yo… este…

Cake: vamos anda chiquita no le dirás que no al príncipe

Fionna: bueno no tengo nada que hacer esta noche así que yo pienso que… si…

Príncipe: muy bien entonces esta todo arreglado serás mi dama de honor

Fionna: bueno pero yo no tengo a alguien con quien ir, pero de todos modos quiero ir sola

Príncipe: (quitándosele la cara de alegría) ho… bueno… igual será agradable tenerte esta noche… bien te espero no llegues tarde

Fionna: no te preocupes estaré allí

Cake: ho chica creo que le rompiste el corazón

Fionna: creo que sí pero… después de lo que pasó ya no confió en el

Cake: si, pero recuerda que no fue culpa de él si no de la reina helada

Fionna: pero aun así… bueno será mejor que nos pongamos lindas para esta noche

Cake: ho claro linda…

En el castillo de la reina helada

R. helada: si todo ya está calculado esta noche estarán todos en mis manos y por fin el príncipe será todo mío jajajaja.

El príncipe estaba muy triste mientras caminaba por el patio del reino

Príncipe: (suspirando mientras miraba las plantaciones de algodón de azúcar) maldición la reina helada hizo que Fionna ya no confiara más en mí, ya no podré ni siquiera bailar con ella esta noche…

Ya acercándose la hora para el baile Fionna y cake estaban listas para irse, Fionna sobre todo con un vestido muy lindo de tela de tafetán blanco finamente bordado con encajes de flores, con un rosón terminado en una cola, y el mechón de pelo que salía de su gorra de conejo estaba adornada con rosas naturales que combinaban con sus dorados cabellos, sus manos vestían unos guantes largos de la misma tela y con brillitos de diamantes.

Cake: ahí Fionna que estas guapísima! Dejaras a los muchachos bobos por ti

Fionna: (sonrojándose) …no lo creo cake no exageres… además habrá chicas más lindas que yo…

Cake: mmm… si tú lo dices, bien ya casi es la hora vámonos

En el palacio la dulce gente hacia una fila para entrar al castillo, el príncipe parado en la entrada para dar la bienvenida personalmente a las personas que invitó, ya el príncipe por regla solamente sonreía no fue sino hasta que vio a Fionna y a cake que cambio el semblante en su rostro y no podía esperar hasta que llegara el turno de saludarla

Príncipe: buenas noches Fionna… (Mirando a Fionna de pies a cabeza y poniéndose rojo) valla estas muy linda… valla que si…

Fionna: ho… no es para tanto…

Cake: (susurrando) no te lo dije chiquilla

Príncipe: bueno pasen al castillo enseguida estaré allí… espero la pases muy bien en la fiesta

Fionna: mira cake hoy vino mucha gente ahí buena música creo que será una gran fiesta

En la espalda sintió un toque al darse vuelta vio que Marshall lee también se había fijado en ella

Marshall lee: buenas noches Fionna (tomando su mano y besándola delicadamente) estas muy linda esta noche…

Fionna: he… gracias Marshall

Marshall lee: disculpa mi atrevimiento no vine con nadie quieres bailar conmigo?

Cake: (le da un pequeño empujón) bueno chicos creo que tengo otras cosas que hacer me voy

Marshall: bueno lo tomare como un si…

De allí en adelante bailaron mientras el príncipe ya casi terminaba de recibir las últimas personas para poder disfrutar de la fiesta, al finalizar el príncipe cerró las puertas dirigiéndose donde estaba Fionna tamaña fue su sorpresa cuando los vio juntos bailando no pudiendo hacer nada más que retirarse y mirar desde lejos.

Príncipe: (mientras bebía ponche y observaba viéndolos bailar) yo no puedo más será mejor que me aleje esto solo me está haciendo daño

En otro lado del castillo la reina helada ya lista para el ataque que tenía planeado

R. helada: esperare a que pongan la música lenta para mi ataque sorpresa, asi estarán distraídos como para poder defenderse rapidamente

Fionna: espera Marshall tanto bailar me dio algo de sed iré por ponche (mientras iba por el ponche pensaba dentro de la mente) esta noche la he pasado de maravilla creo que esta fiesta está muy buena Marshall ha sido un caballero (Fionna bebe su ponche rápidamente para seguir bailando cuando se acerca donde Marshall bajan las luces y ponen música lenta) huy mar…

Marshall: no sabes bailar lentos? Yo tampoco pero podemos descubrir cómo se hace (mientras mira a los ojos a Fionna)

El príncipe vuelve del patio a ver cómo está la fiesta y al verlos ya más juntos que antes una ola de celos invade al príncipe y decide irse a su habitación

Príncipe: ¡ya no puedo más! (tirando el vaso contra la muralla) esta fiesta más que otra cosa lo hice por ella y se va con él, mejor me voy a mi habitación

Minutos después mientras las canciones lentas seguían un frio que en un principio era imperceptible se fue acrecentando cada vez más

Fionna: oye creo que hace mucho frio

Marshall: si creo que si, ten mi camisa para que te abrigues

Fionna: ho gracias pero esto es anormal, algo está pasando

De pronto poco a poco la dulce gente una por una se fue congelando hasta que casi todo era un desierto de hielo

Fionna: (titubeando por el frio) m. que rayos ocurre no es normal (al darse la vuelta para ver a Marshall descubre con sorpresa que está congelado) ho rayos, CAKE, CAKE!

La voz espectral de la reina helada se hacía escuchar por todos lados sin dejarse ver y ocultándose detrás de una cortina de nieve

R. Helada: acaso estas buscando esto? (tira a cake congelada en medio de la pista de baile cake estaba en posición de ataque antes de ser congelada)

Fionna: muéstrate!, sé que eres tú reina helada!

R. helada: bueno, que quede claro que tú me desafiaste!

La reina helada salió y con gran fuerza y agilidad mareo a Fionna hasta que ya no pudiera estar en pie además de llenar el ambiente con una tormenta de nieve para que no pudiera ver

Fionna: no puedo… que haré… alguien que me ayude

Mientras la perversa reina reía Fionna cayó desmayada y lentamente se fue congelando

R. helada: muy bien ya están todos neutralizados, ahora voy por mi príncipe… (Rascándose la cabeza) por cierto dónde está?

El príncipe en su habitación miraba al techo pensando en Fionna, mientras pasaban las horas ya no escuchaba música.

Príncipe: porque ya no hay música? Que extraño, voy a bajar al salón (paso a paso y lentamente bajó a donde se realizaba la fiesta, antes de llegar abajo sintió el frio y la penumbra que azotaba el lugar lo hacía lúgubre, sin dudarlo tomo una espada porque presintió que algo malo iba a atacarlo) HOLA, HAY ALGUIEN, FIONNA… CAKE! (en medio de la oscuridad caminaba y llamaba a ver si es que alguien respondía de pronto chocó con algo frio con mucho cuidado y respirando agitado lentamente descubrió que aquella cosa con la que había chocado era Fionna su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando de la nada miles de picos de hielo cayeron sobre él tratando de hacer una jaula, esquivando cada punta escucho a la reina helada)

r. helada: jajajajaja ahí estás príncipe y esta noche serás todo mío

Príncipe: jamás maldita loca, ahora descongela a mis amigos si no quieres vértelas con migo

r. helada: bueno no quiero pelear pero me obligas

La reina helada se deslizaba con gran rapidez y precisión lanzando ataques de hielo mientras el príncipe solo con la espada se defendía como podía, un bloque de hielo lo golpeó en el pecho lanzándolo lejos y haciéndolo chocar contra el muro y rompiendo unas mesas con su cuerpo

Príncipe: das…( mientras tose por el dolor)… muy buena pelea…pero… yo te detendré YO TE DETENDRE! (se levantó corriendo alzando su espada)

r. Helada: me detendrás? Jajajajaja

Príncipe: DEJA DE BURLARTE! (Antes de dar el ataque, algo detuvo el camino de la espada)…Fionna!

La reina helada había tomado a Fionna y la usó de escudo

r. helada: si me atacas también atacas a la chica, así que tú decides o vienes conmigo o pierdes a tus amigos…

Príncipe: (el príncipe con frustración se arrodillo sin oponer resistencia sin embargo antes había observado que sobre la cabeza de la reina helada estaba colgando un candelabro y que a un par de metros adelante estaba la cuerda que la sostenía teniendo así una oportunidad con la espada)… pero al menos promete que liberaras a mis amigos…

r. helada: mmm…. Déjame pensar…. NO! Jajajaja

Príncipe: (levantándose rápidamente y con gran tino lanzó la espada contra la cuerda siendo certero)

A la reina helada le cayó el candelabro dejándola inconsciente

Príncipe: esta es mi oportunidad, descongelaré a Fionna y a cake para que me ayuden (rompió el hielo de ambas)

Fionna: (al abrir los ojos lo primero que ve es al príncipe) que sucedió, que paso?

Príncipe: sshhh debes descansar ten tomate este chocolate caliente

Fionna: (sonrojándose) aaww eres muy tierno, y cake?

Príncipe: está descongelando a la dulce gente…

Fionna: fue la reina helada verdad?

Príncipe: sí, así es pero la vencí, la mandé a encerrar en los calabozos del reino

Fionna: bien ojala que pague por lo que ha hecho además arruino tu fiesta

Príncipe: bueno la fiesta no importa tanto (mientras que con una mano acaricia su brazo) lo importante es que tu estas bien y que no te paso nada…

Fionna: eres muy dulce… sabes yo lo pensé mucho y también quería bailar contigo si quieres podemos….

De la nada las ventanas y puertas se cerraron de golpe dejándolos encerrados a los dos volviendo la reina helada

R. Helada: creíste que tus inútiles guardias me detendrían? Jajajaja

Príncipe: bien Fionna estas lista para pelear?

Fionna: tú sabes que siempre lo estoy (sacando una masa mágica)

Príncipe: yo la tratare de amarrar y tú le das el golpe final (recogiendo del suelo una punta de hielo como arma)

El príncipe rápidamente llamo la atención de la reina helada gritándole cosas mientras Fionna se ocultaba tras los muebles para dar el ataque final

Príncipe: mírame acá estoy reina helada tómame

r. helada: (abalanzándose con rabia y sin decir nada trató de tomar al príncipe justo antes de agarrarlo el príncipe con la punta de hielo engancho a la reina helada por la falda de su vestido dejándola inmovilizada

príncipe: ¡AHORA FIONNA! (sale Fionna corriendo a atacar a la reina helada que desesperadamente trata de desengancharse)

Fionna: ¡TOMA ESTO MALDITA BRUJA! (golpeándola en las costillas lanzándola varios metros haciéndola chocar contra las mesas y sillas dejándola detrás de un montón de muebles, cansada Fionna dice) …bien ya está…

Príncipe: estas bien Fionna?

Fionna: si, creo que si solo que mi vestido se arruino (mirándose el vestido que estaba rasgado) bien vamos por la reina helada para darle fin

Ambos caminaron hasta el montón de muebles rotos por el combate, paso a paso el frio se fue desapareciendo el hielo derritiendo y la nieve mermando, decididos a darle fin se acercaron y…

Fionna y príncipe: donde está la reina helada? ( Se sorprendieron a ver que misteriosamente había desaparecido sin dejar huella)

Fionna: (con cara de desconcierto) creo que escapó…

Príncipe: si pero al menos ya no molestara más… (Suspirando) bien que le vamos a hacer que siga la fiesta

Fionna: bueno estaría mejor si siguiera la fiesta pero mira la dulce gente se fueron a sus hogares y la pista de baile esta echa un desorden

Príncipe: si tienes razón creo que será mejor que te vayas a casa con cake

En eso se estaban despidiendo cuando sonó una música lenta que cake misma había puesto

Cake: bien chicos al menos bailen una última pieza, cuando termines te espero afuera Fionna

Príncipe: bien Fionna querrías…

Fionna: claro que si

Fionna le dio la mano al príncipe y se pusieron a bailar románticamente una canción lenta en medio de la pista medio destruida, entre escombros de batalla pero a ambos no parecía importarle ni siquiera el hecho de que la reina helada hubiese escapado solo bailaban como si nada en el mundo importara más.


End file.
